<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What If? by adoragay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24232696">What If?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/adoragay/pseuds/adoragay'>adoragay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, I'm Bad At Tagging, Post-Canon, Sad with a Happy Ending, Spoilers, Useless Lesbians</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:02:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24232696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/adoragay/pseuds/adoragay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if... Catra left and Adora was destroyed at the Heart of Etheria?</p><p>[SEASON 5 SPOILERS]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora &amp; Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What If?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Basically, Adora gets Catra to leave the Heart forcefully.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once the two made their way to the heart, Catra’s hands immediately gripped tighter against Adora’s body.  Catra could feel Adora looked at her, and at a glance, she had a small smile.  Catra returned the smile before a huge light appeared.  They both straightened up their posture and gasped upon seeing the Heart of Etheria.  It was... huge and colorful.</p><p>      “The Heart of Etheria,” Adora weakly spoke, “We made it.” The blonde girl sounded relieved.  She moved her arm off of Catra and gave her another small smile, of course Catra smile back.  But it was time to get serious.  Adora took a few steps forward and was under the Heart.  She hesitated slightly, but soon her hand was up, trying to summon the sword of She-Ra.  A small light appeared and Adora could feel herself sweating.  She could feel it not working.  Adora grunts as the green, vein-like marks started making their way to her knuckles.  She screamed, stepping back into Catra’s embrace and holding her wrist, shaking.</p><p>      “What is it?” Catra immediately held Adora, “What’s wrong?” Catra’s voice shook.  She was scared.  So very scared.  She couldn’t want to lose Adora.  She cousin lose Adora.  </p><p>      “I don’t... I don’t know.  I-I can’t transform,” Adora’s stuttered, obviously still shaking.  The veins beginning to glow brighter against her pale skin.  She moved her head up to meet Catra’s eyes.  Fear showing through the way her pupils dilated.  The ground began to shake, green appearing from the ceiling with more vein-like marks.</p><p>      “It’s Prime’s virus.  It’s keeping me from becoming She-Ra.” The two looked up at the virus, seeing it spread quickly.  Is this how it ends, Adora thought to herself.</p><p>      “What does that mean?  Is the failsafe not going to work without her?” Catra’s cat-like eyes stared at Adora’s face.  Seeing no movement, just a sad, upset face.  Until.  Adora’s heart started glowing, eyes beginning to tear up.</p><p>      “No.  It’ll work.” A tear streamed down Adora’s face.  There was a moment of silence between the two.  The subtle changes in Adora’s face made Catra worried on what she’d do next.</p><p>      “Get as far away from here as you can.  I have to do this next part on my own.” Adora made small eye contact with Catra.  Not wanting to meet the others gaze.</p><p>      “Adora, what is going to happen to you?” Catra’s eyebrows furrowed, her voice lowered.  She was not going to just... leave her!?  That was stupid!  And of course, Adora knew this would happen.  A sudden gush of wind blew Catra back as Adora’s arm extended.  She was pushed back into the hallway they walked down.  Her hand lifted up and lowered as a blue, clear door shut the onto entrance to the heart.  Adora started speaking as Catra stood up from the push.</p><p>      “Without She-Ra,” A long pause, “the magic will destroy me.” Adora took one step forward before turning her head to look over at Catra.  </p><p>      “I’m sorry Catra.” Adora fully turned around, eyes filling with tears as tears fell from her eyes, “I’m so sorry.” Her voice cracks before she grunts, moving her hands up and placing a metal door in front of the blue door.</p><p>      “Adora!  No!  Adora what are you doing!  You can’t do this!” Catra clawed the metal door, not being able to hear or see the inside.  Tears fell from her eyes, sobs fell from her lips.</p><p>      “I-I... Adora...” Catra’s hand, that was banging on the door, suddenly open and laid on the door.  “I love you, Adora...” Catra barely whispered before stepping back.  “I always have.” Catra wrapped her arms around herself, knowing it was too late.  She turned and began walking before starting to run, her tears trapping in the air and falling behind her... never looking back.</p><p> </p><p>... </p><p>2 months later </p><p> </p><p>      The princesses, including Bow, Micah, Swift Wind, and Catra, all stood in the hallway, silent.  Perfuma eyes peaked around the room, meeting her eyes with Mermista, who then made eye contact with Sea Hawk.  Sea Hawk gazed at Bow, Bow looked at Glimmer, then everyone looked at Catra.  But soon they looked in other ways.  Catra was heart broken.  Upset.  She hasn’t gotten any sleep, nor ate in awhile.  They all looked like they were waiting for something.  Something big.  </p><p>      The door they were waiting bye suddenly opened and Castaspella walked out.  All eyes on her.  She read the room before clearing her throat, finally getting Catra’s attention.  The two’s eyes met and Catra gasped, eyes widening.  Catra pushed by and ran inside the small room.  There laid... Adora.  She was asleep.  A few days after Adora sacrificed herself, Melog had still felt the magic of her, so in the middle of the night, he left.  Catra was freaked out, but soon, he appeared with an unconscious Adora.</p><p>      “She will be asleep for awhile, but she... She is okay.  After not being responsive, I thought of a dark magic technique.  She is okay and I made sure no dark matter stayed.” Castaspella smiled softly and Glimmer hugged her aunt before running over to Adora.  Everyone surrounded the bed she was in.  Catra’s hand rested on top of Adora’s.  Silence filled the room until Adora’s hand gripped Catra’s.</p><p>      “What are you all looking at?  Is someone dead?” Adora, eyes still closed, let out a small laugh and smirked.  Everyone cheered and Catra leaned down laying her head next to Adora’s.</p><p>      “I love you, too.” Adora whispered, turning her head to look at Catra.</p><p>      “You’re such an idiot.” “I know.” The two shared a small kiss and everyone awed.  The two giggled and leaned their forehead together, never wanting to leave each other ever again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>